Dar Todo Por tu Amor
by SamDani
Summary: ella no tenia planeado que su madre muriera, ni mucho menos tener una madrastra, por culpa de ello es obligada estudiar En una universidad estranjera, pero.. conocera a alguien que La ayudara a enfrentar todos sus miedos y problemas, por amor. PRIMER CAP!


**Holaaa! Aquí traigo mi primer fics… soy nueva en esto por eso no se si les pueda agradar.. Y debo de aclarar que los personajes de Inuyasha y los demás no pe pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia mas o menos se trata de Kagome después de que su madre muere y su padre se casa su vida se vuelve un infierno, todo el mundo se le viene abajo y ella es enviada por su padre a estudiar a francia la carrera de abogada.. pero que ara ella? Podrá zafarse o estudiara y conocerá nuevos retos a superar?**

**Como no soy muy buena haciendo resumes no se si me entiendan, espero que disfruten de este fics de amor, entre mis parejas favoritas InuxKag. !**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ella no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero estaba segura de que no se quería ir, el atardecer era maravilloso, le daba un toque de tranquilidad y paz, lo que aclamaba su alma desde hacia ya tiempo aunque fuera por unos segundos, esos recuerdos horribles que no la dejaban estar en los brazos de morfeo por las noches, que la torturaban a cada segundo desde aquel dia, la muerte de su madre.

*FLASHBACK*

__Mama no por favor! Tienes que aguantar! Mamaa!- decía mientras sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojo y miraba con el rostro casi desfigurado del mismo miedo a perderla la herida hecha por bala que tenia justo en el estomago, alzo la vista de nuevo a su madre y volviendo a suplicar- Mama, te lo pido no me dejes, tienes que resistir, la ambulancia ya la he llamado y muy…- su voz se le quebró en el momento que su madre había cerrado los ojos y su mano que estaba fuertemente agarrada a la suya fue perdiendo su fuerza- Madre por favor..- no podía mas, nada mas del hecho ver morir a su propia madre de un momento a otro era atormentador. _

_No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo allí, lo único que quería era estar ahi, con su madre, bajo de nuevo el rostro y con un poco de temor fue acercando la mano hasta esa herida, solo quería sanarla, volverla otra vez a la vida. Justo en el momento que estaba apunto de tocarla la puerta sonó. Esa debía de ser la ambulancia. Se levanto con pesadez del piso en que se encontraba, para asi poder abrir la puerta, pero ella no podía mas, solo sintió que el mundo se iba para el suelo, que no podría vivir asi, se agarro de la pared con intensión de no caer, ya que sentía todo dar vueltas y sus piernas temblaban de pura frustración. Ella no podía mas, solo se sintió caer y ya, nada mas paso, todo se volvió oscuro._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Desde entonces, su vida había cambiado, justo hoy se cumplía 4 años desde aquel suceso , no supo mas nada de lo que paso después, solo despertó y se encontraba en su habitación. Su padre, para apaciguar su dolor, había estado bebiendo, mil veces lo descubrió pero nunca dijo nada.

Para ella, con tan solo 15 tenia cuando paso eso, tuvo que avanzar, con o sin ayuda.

Y eso no era todo lo peor, su padre se había casado con una mujer detestable, cuyo nombre era kagura, hacia ya mas de 1 año. Ya graduada hacia tiempo, no había tomado decisión alguna de que quería estudiar, no quería nada de eso todavía, quería desde entonces tener un poco de libertad, su padre no la dejaba descansar, había cambiado mucho, y esa mujer, tampoco ayudaba, era una plaga. su padre cumplía todas sus peticiones, era mas que obvio que esa mujer nada mas le interesaba su dinero.

Volvio en si, y cuando miro el reloj era ya pasada de la media noche, cuanto tiempo llevaba allí? Aunque no quisiera, tenia que volver a su tortura, tenia cierto miedo, su padre Ginta, la había estado esperando para hablar con ella, esa era la razón de que se encontrara ahí, simplemente huyo, sea lo que sea que su padre quería decirle no era bueno… Con pesar se levanto de aquel árbol en que estaba recostada y camino lentamente por los campos de su mansión para si llegar a la entrada.

Cuando se encontró allí, abrió la puerta tal cuidado, para que no se dieran cuenta de su llegada. Camino lentamente por los pasillos de la sala, se sorprendió de no ver a su padre hay recostado bebiendo, no dio mucha importancia y subió las escaleras con destino a su habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mayor sorpresa.. era su madrastra Kagura, estaba ahí, sentada en su cama al parecer esperándola, trago con pesar y alzo su barbilla en modo desafiante y defendiendo su orgullo.

_Que hace aquí Srita. Kagura?- Pregunte con voz firme, aunque asi no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz, debido al miedo, y tuvo que sostenerse de la manilla de la puerta para asi no caer, ya que sus piernas no respondían.

_Que pasa querida? No te da gusto de verme- le dijo a kagome con aquella mirada tan burlona y su casi fiera levantándose lentamente de la cama- y dime _Querida_- paso una mano por su cuello- Donde te encontrabas? Tenia entendido Que su padre quería hablar contigo- Termino aleándose un poco al ver que ella no le respondia, puso sus manos en su cintura y frunció un poco la frente- Te hice una pregunta.. Donde te encontrabas?-.

_Y desde cuando usted se preocupa por mi bienestar?- Le contesto la azabache alejándose de su madrastra al ver que esta se acercaba- O me va a decir que ha cambiado repentinamente, y que ahora se preocupa de mi persona? – La enfrento con aquella mirada seria que solo kagome podía dar.

_No seas estúpida querida.. Jamás me preocuparía de ti, solo que quería saber que quería hablar tu padre contigo- Culmino Kagura respirando ondo y pasando al lado de kagome se acerco al oído y susurro muy despacio y hasta con aquella voz cruel y escalofriante-te juro, Que de esta no te salvas…Se lo are saber a tu padre, a que horas llegastes hoy..- y con la ultima palabra dicha cerro la puerta fuerte dejando a una kagome desconcertada y fuera de lugar.

Pero que había dicho esa mujer? Seguro que con esta y como seguro se lo diría a su padre, con cizaña, no se salvaría, pero… que pasaría con ella, su padre se lo había dicho la ultima vez. _" kagome, debido a tu comportamiento poco favolrable, me temo que no podre dear pasar una falta mas por tu parte y tendre que dejar medidas drásticas en ti". _Debia admitirlo… tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con ella.. acaso su padre tenia ya pensado hablar con ella de eso? Quizás, Su padre de verdad no tendría compasión con ella, pero dudaba que la echara de la casa, el cuidaba muy bien su reputación como embajador del país, si, eso no era seguro… pero… Entonces? Que seria de ella..?

Camino hasta su cama y apenas se pudo recostar y sin previo aviso empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, era inevitable, pero era verdad, su vida era un fracaso, ella estaba segura de que no quería vivir asi.

Despues de un rato ya terminando de desahogarse, no pudo conciliar el sueño, asi que decidió pararse e ir por un vaso de leche. Al pasar por la concina, decidió primero ir a la oficina de su padre, que normalmente hablaba con empresarios y personas importantes por el dia, pero en la noche no era raro encontrarlo hay, en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea, y tenia razón, no se equivoco, hay estaba su padre, abrió la puerta lentamente y la cerro tras suyo con pasos firmes y cuidadosos para no hacer ruido, se fue acercando hasta quedar detrás de la silla de su padre.

_No hace falta que te excuses – le dijo a la azabache dejándola desconcertada- ya tu madrastra kagura me ha dicho lo que ha pasado….y yo termine de tomar mi decisión- se paro con pesar y la miro fijamente a los ojos sin que esta se pudiera ni siquiera defender o excusarse, ya que la voz no le salía.- No quiero resistencia, ni nada por el estilo kagome, yo he tomado mi decisión como te he dicho y no hay nada que puedas hacer-.

_Papa…pero- no le dejo de hablar ya que la había callado comenzando con sus palabras de nuevo y todo el valor que saco para ella poder hablar a ese hombre que decía ser su padre se había desvanecido al mirar sus ojos frios y crueles-.

_Te iras a una universidad internada en francia…. Vas a estudiar la carrera de abogada, no quiero quejas ni nada por es estilo hija, te vas mañana en la mañana y esas son mis ultimas palabras, por favor retirate- .

Que? No podía ser, no eso no estaba pasando.. . primero preferiría irse a un convento, que estudiar en francia, bueno, asi como un convento no, pero hubiera querido mil veces otro castigo, su padre no le podía estar haciendo eso, no claro que no, todo era culpa de su "madrastra" aquella que siempre hacia su vida imposible, por culpa de esa maldita su padre había cambiado sobre manera, hasta el punto de tomar su decisión final.

_Pe-pero.. paa-pa..- tartamudee sin poder terminar mi oración-.

_Lárgate Kagome, no quiero saber que opinas, ve y has tu maleta que el vuelo es a las 9:30 a.m.- dijo secamente, y ella obedeció.. que podía decir? Estaba perdida, dios pero que haría allá? Ella había tomado clases de francés unos años atrás, pero no estaba preparada paraqa estudiar en un lugar de desadaptados, no quería… y esa carrera era muy larga, no soportaría estar tanto tiempo en un lugar encerrada definitivamente.. Pero por que no podía estudiar en su país y ya? Eso debía de ser una broma, y muy mala, o tal vez un sueño, o una pesadilla mejor dicho.. se pellizco y si, le dolio mucho, eso no era una pesadilla… era la vida real…

-.-.-

**Graciias por leer el primer capitulo.. si les ha gustado porfavor dejen reviews para resivir algún concejo de su parte o simplemente si me animo a continuar la historia..! gracias… Nos vemos **


End file.
